He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword credits
Opening Logos * Filmation Presents Opening Credits * "He-Man and She-Ra: The Secret of the Sword" ** © Copyright 1985 Filmation Associates/Mattel Inc. * Executive Producer: Lou Scheimer * Produced by: Arthur H. Nadel * Written by: Larry Ditillio, Bob Forward * Executive in Charge of Production: Joseph A. Mazzuca * Directed by: Ed Friedman, Lou Kachivas, Marsh Lamore, Bill Reed, Gwen Wetzler * Starring the Voices of: John Erwin, Melendy Britt, Alan Oppenheimer, Linda Gary, George DiCenzo, Erika Scheimer, Erik Gunden Ending Credits * Storyboard Supervisor: Bob Arkwright * Storyboard Artists: Don Manuel, Rich Chidlaw, William Barry, Victoria Jenson, Gary Goldstein, Thomas Sito * Animators: Barry Anderson, Tom Baron, Carl Bell, Yi-Chih Chen, Won Ki Cho, Moon Hwan Choi, Tom Cook, Doug Crane, James A. Davis, Zeon Davush, Jeff Etter, Lil Evans, Marcia Fertig, Mike Gerard, Frank Gonzales, Carl Hall, Lee Halpern, Karen Haus, Brett Hisey, Richard Hoffman, Hector Isola, Kyong Ui Kim, Yang Kim, Mircea Manta, Burton Medall, Constantin Mustatea, Dennis Neil, Jane Nordin, Bill Nunes, Mike O'Connor, Eduardo Olivares, Dave Prince, Bill Pratt, Joe Roman Jr., Chrystal Russell, Louise Sandoval, Don Schloat, Kunio Shimumura, Karlis Smiltens, Ka Moon Song, Mike Toth, Dardo Velez, Virgil Raddatz, Neal Warner, Ellen Woodbury * Inbetween Artist: Dave Woodman * Director of Color: Ervin L. Kaplan * Background Artists: Don Schweikert, Tom O'Loughlin, Don Watson, Tim Maloney, Rolando Oliva, Don A. Peters, Craig Robertson, Gary Conklin, Flamarion Ferreira, James Hickey * Layout Department Supervisor: Gary L. Hoffman * Layout Supervisors: Alberto De Mello, Wes Herschensohn, Cliff Voorhees, Sheri Weinhart, David West * Layout Artists: Craig Armstrong, Rex Barron, Armando Carrillo, Curtis Cim, Tom Coppolo, Kevin Frank, Rene Garcia, Sergio Garcia, James Gomez, Ed Haney, Tenny Henson, David Hilberman, David Hoover, Mary Jorgensen, Karenia Kaminski, Warren Marshall, Dan Mills, Marcus Nickerson, Greg Nocon, Phil Ortiz, John Perry, William Recinos, Bart Seitz, Desmond Serratore, Michael Spooner, Maureen Trueblood, Robert Tyler, Curl Walsted, Patricia Wong * Character Design Supervisors: Diane Keener, Herb Hazelton * Character Designers: Fred Carrillo, Gerard Forton, Alice Hamm, Dale Hendrickson, Lewis Ott, Harry Sabin, Charles Zembillas * Background Design Supervisors: Lorenzo Martinez, John Howley * Background Designers: Tim Callahan, Armando Norte, Dan St. Pierre, Thomas Shannon * Assistant Layout Supervisor: Irma Rosen * Assistant Layout Artists: Barbara Benedetto, Jenifer Costin, Ellen Kashan, Bronwen Barry * Assistant Animation Supervisor: Doris Plough * Assistant Character Animator "He-Man": Rick Kohlschmidt * Assistant Animator: Michael Polvani * Animation Checking Supervisors: Joyce Gard, Beverly Randles * Xerography Supervisor: John Remmel * Ink and Paint Supervisor: Flavia Mitman * Ink and Paint: Phyllis Bird, Gina Evans * Painter: Manon Washburn * Mark-up Supervisor: Letha Prince * Head of Special Effects: Shurl Lupin * Cel Service Supervisor: Lou DiGerolamo * Graphic Designer: Connie Schur * Stock Coordinator: Mike Hazy * Creative Technical Advisor: R.W. Pope * Camera Supervisor: F.T. Ziegler * Camera: Dean Teves, David J. Link, Dan C. Larsen, Lin-Z Rogers, R.D. Jacobs, Jerry Whittington, Roncie Hanke, Ronald Jackson * Supervising Editor: George Mahana * Film Editors: Joe Gall, Rick Gehr, Robert Crawford, Robert Gillis, Joe Siracusa * Sound Editing: Horta Editorial and Sound, Inc. * Sound Effects Editors: Mike DePatie, Richard Gannon * Sound Editors: Bill Kean, Charlie Rychwalski, Don Kenney, Jeff Patch, Susan Trieste, Robert Gillis, Joe Siracusa, Mike Tomack * Music Editors: Sam Horta, Mary R. Smith * Film Coordinators: June Gilham, Christine Meyer * Post Production Supervisor: Joe Simon * Sound by Glen Glenn Sound * Color by CFI * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * Theme Song "I Have the Power" Sung by: Erika Scheimer, Noam Kaniel * Theme Song Composed by: Erika Scheimer, Shuki Levy, Haim Saban * Theme Lyrics by: Erika Scheimer * Music Conducted by: Shuki Levy, Haim Saban * Music Composed by: Shuki Levy, Haim Saban, Erika Lane * Music Production Coordinator: Andrew Dimitroff * Music Recording Engineer: Nick Carr * Dolby Stereo® In Selected Theatres * Educational & Psychological Consultant: Donald F. Roberts * Production Controller: Robert W. Wilson * Production Coordinator: Carol A. Tracy * Recording Coordinator: Patricia Ryan * Assistant Recording Director: Erika Scheimer * Production Associate: Pamela Vincent * Music Publisher: Shermley Music A.S.C.A.P. * © 1985 Filmation Associates/Mattel, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Characters © 1985 Mattel, Inc. · All Rights Reserved * Copyrighted Characters and names created and used by Filmation under license of Mattel Inc. 1985 Category:Filmation Associates Category:Mattel Category:Atlantic Releasing Corporation Category:RCA/Columbia Pictures Home Video Category:End Credits Category:Movie credits